Mobile terminals, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), gaming devices, music players or the like, are widely utilized in order to provide many different functions. For example, mobile terminals may be commonly utilized in order to establish voice calls, to exchange email communications, text messages or instant messages, to play various forms of media, to browse the Internet, to play games, etc. While mobile terminals are capable of providing a wide variety of functionality, the user may regularly utilize only a subset of the functions supported by the mobile terminal with the particular functions that are utilized depending upon the context of the user. For example, a user who carries a mobile terminal while going out with friends may utilize the telephone and messaging functionality, but may not utilize the gaming or media playing functionality.
Even though the user may utilize only a subset of the functionality provided by a mobile terminal depending upon their context, a user may carry a mobile terminal at virtually all times. Thus, the user must keep track of the mobile terminal and must safeguard the mobile terminal from damage due to impact, exposure to water or the like. In some instances, users may carry two or more mobile terminals, such as a personal cellular telephone, a PDA utilized for work and a gaming device. In these instances, a user must keep track of even more mobile terminals which may, in some instances, be distracting or at least somewhat time-consuming for the user.